


Do you trust me?

by NewObsessed



Series: Reimagining Riverdale [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: ... or are they?, Archie's Back, F/M, Friendship, Just Friends, Missing Scene, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Subtlety At Its Finest, barchie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25951297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewObsessed/pseuds/NewObsessed
Summary: Archie thinks he's changed. Betty doesn't disagree (at least in one area). And she can't deal with it any longer...Missing scene from 3x10
Relationships: Archie Andrews & Betty Cooper, Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper
Series: Reimagining Riverdale [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891777
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Do you trust me?

**Author's Note:**

> So, I fell down the Barchie Youtube rabbit hole on the weekend, which led to a rewatch of Riverdale, which led to wanting a fic about this moment. When I couldn't find one, I figured I'd write it myself :) Enjoy!

Archie is sitting on his desk, feet up on the windowsill while Betty sits on his bed, book in her lap.

“This is hopeless.” Archie says sadly as he looks out the window.

“Don’t say that.” Betty tells him, closing the book and putting it beside her. “You can do this.”

“No, I can’t. I’ll never get caught up.”

“That’s what you said in the second grade remember? When you couldn’t read and they wanted to hold you back.”

“Yeah and you told them there was no way you were going to let that happen.” Archie says with a small smile.

“That’s right.” Betty grins, getting up to stand beside him. “We’re friends, Arch.”

“ _Best_ friends.” Archie corrects her, taking her hand.

“Yeah we are.” Betty responds softly. “Which is why I’m not going to let you fail at this. Just like I didn’t let you fail in the second grade. We got you caught up.”

Archie tries to match her bright smile but it falls flat. He looks down at their linked hands. “What if Mr Weatherbee is right? What if… I’ve just missed too much. Changed too much.”

Betty starts to shake her head no, but then shrugs. “Well maybe you’ve changed in one respect.”

Archie tilts his head at her in confusion. A silent question.

“Do you trust me?"

Without hesitation, Archie gives her a quick nod causing Betty’s smile to become even wider.

* * *

“What are we doing here?” Archie asks her as they approach the small drugstore.

“You’ll see.” Is Betty’s only answer as she pulls him into the shop.

She waves at old Mr White behind the counter as she tows Archie over to the hair care section.

“Betty, this is ridiculous.” Archie huffs when they stop in front of the hair dyes. Betty rolls her eyes.

“No Arch. What’s ridiculous is this.” She tugs on some of his dark locks. “Besides, this is only temporary. Just until your natural colour starts growing back.” She assures him.

“This will wash out eventually.” Archie tells her, running a hand through his hair.

“Not soon enough.” Betty insists. “I can’t take another minute of seeing you without your usual ginger hair.”

“Fine.” Archie sighs, throwing his arms up in defeat as Betty scans the shelves.

“Perfect.” Betty picks up one of the boxes. Archie smiles and follows behind her as she bounces away to the front to pay.

* * *

The two return back to Archie’s and head upstairs to the small bathroom.

“Sit down.” Betty orders, waving at the edge of the bath for him to take a seat. Archie mock salutes her and makes himself comfortable.

Betty returns with a towel from his linen closet (she always did know her way around the Andrews’ house) and drapes it over his shoulders.

“Ready?” Betty grins over her shoulder at him as she stands at the sink mixing the two colours together in the little squeezy bottle. Archie nods as Betty snaps on the gloves that came in the box.

She shakes the bottle, ensuring the colour is mixed properly and comes to stand in front of him. Betty leans forward to start applying the dye to Archie’s head. In an attempt to get closer, Betty places a hand on Archie’s shoulder but does so with too much force and he starts to slip backwards into the bath.

"Woah.” Archie laughs as he tries to grab the nearby wall to keep himself upright.

“Sorry.” Betty giggles as the two shift back into position. “I can’t reach.”

“Here.” Archie grabs her waist and pulls her forward until she is standing between his legs.

Betty continues her task, neither realising that Archie doesn’t drop his hands. Both comfortable as Archie holds her loosely and Betty running her hands through his hair, making sure every strand is covered.

“Done.” Betty grins as she looks at Archie now sporting fresh hair dye. Archie returns her grin.

“How do I look?”

“Slow down Cowboy, we’re not done yet. We need to wait for it to take, and then you can wash it out.”

Archie nods as Betty sets a timer on her phone to tell them when the time is up.

Betty jumps up from her seat on the closed toilet lid when the timer goes off. “Okay, let’s get this washed out.”

Betty helps Archie up into a standing position and runs the shower until the water is warm enough.

Archie sticks his head under the spray, but the water is going everywhere, getting him soaked.

“Wait.” Betty laughs as she pulls him back, the collar of his shirt now drenched. “Let’s get this off.”

Betty tugs at the hem of his t-shirt as Archie extends his arms, allowing her to pull his shirt up so he can slip his arms out. As he pulls his left arm out, his scars from the bear attack are unveiled and Betty holds back a sob as she sees them for the first time. Archie’s face is temporarily covered as he pulls his shirt carefully over his head, so he can’t see when tears well up in Betty’s eyes. But he notices immediately when he throws the shirt off his right arm.

“Betty...” Archie starts, cradling her face in his hands as she gives him a watery smile.

Betty lays a small hand over the scars, tenderly stroking them as if she can wipe them away. “Arch…”

Despite her attempts to hold the tears at bay, some slip out and roll down her cheeks, hitting his hands. He carefully wipes them away.

“It’s nothing.” Archie smiles at her, softly caressing her cheeks until all the tears are gone. “I’m here now.”

Betty nods sadly. “I hate that you had to go through that.”

“Me too.” Archie tries to joke. Betty shakes her head and with a small smile, pushes him back under the shower.

Archie stands before Betty with a towel over his head, vigorously rubbing.

“Okay, let’s see it.” Betty encourages. Archie takes the towel away, revealing his newly dyed fiery red hair.

Betty suppresses a laugh. His drying technique has left his hair in disarray, the locks standing up in all directions.

“There he is.” Betty smiles fondly, placing a hand on his arm. Archie turns towards the mirror to observe the outcome. He is grinning as he turns back to Betty.

“Thanks Betts. I feel a little bit like me again.” Archie leans forward, placing a soft kiss on Betty's cheek.

“Anything for you Arch.” Betty tells him. Neither of them acknowledging that Archie’s kiss landed a little bit closer to the corner of Betty's mouth than it would normally.

* * *


End file.
